Davy Jones vs Zoro
Davy Jones vs Zoro is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixteenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 11! Pirates of the Caribbean vs One Piece! Batten down the hatches! Enemy ahoy! Two of the most well respected pirates clash blades in battle- will Zoro be able to topple the cursed Davy Jones? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Aboard the Flying Dutchman, Zoro had been sent to steal a chest. Basic routine for a pirate right? But as he went to leave the ship, a vile figure stood before him. "The chest..." Davy Jones said, in a strong accent. "HAND IT OVER!" Zoro realised that this ''must be Davy Jones. What that curse had done to him... Zoro looked at the chest in his hand, and then saw the key in Jones' pincer. "Or, you could hand to me the key and maybe I could set you free." Zoro maintained a smile throughout his sentence, which sent Jones overboard. "My freedom was forfeit long ago!" he declared, pulling out a sword. He then lunged for Zoro, who shrugged and flung the chest across the deck, before drawing his own sword. '''Here we go! ' At first, the two traded very simple strikes, trying to get a measure for each other in the very early stages of the fight. Zoro used his superior speed to manoeuvre around Jones. He continued slashing at him before engaging in a lock. "Tell me, Roronoa Zoro..." Jones began, before pressing his weight against him. "Do you fear death?" Zoro then quickly kicked Jones at the legs and freed himself, before wielding three swords at once. This surprised Jones, but he stayed true to his approach, slashing and jabbing towards Zoro's chest. Zoro was sure to keep out of range, and directed all three of his blades for Jones' throat. Using his pincer arm, Jones was able to resist with just a limb. He then surprised Zoro with a roundhouse kick, which sent Zoro scattering across the deck. "Ha! I give you one more chance, Master Zoro: join my crew- and prolong the inevitability of death!" Zoro responded with a kip up and a simple response. "You'll need to think of a better offer than that, fish face." They went back to duelling, with Zoro attacking more quickly than before. His attacks were still counterable though, and Jones had no trouble fending off all three swords. The captain of the Flying Dutchman then backhanded Zoro into the cabin, which became blocked off by falling debris. Zoro was tempted to shatter the pile of debris, but he was put off when Jones began to morph through the debris. Zoro punched Jones in the face, hoping to make at least a little bit of difference, but he was answered by a claw around the throat. Zoro called on all three swords, and they bounced off Jones' arm. Zoro then freed himself with a sharp kick and he leaped on to the table to give himself the height advantage. Jones followed, slashing for Zoro's legs. Zoro hopped over the blade, before landing on it to trap the sword under his boot. Zoro then kicked Jones in the face and picked up a chair, smashing it on Jones' head. As Davy Jones stumbled against a cabinet, Zoro took one of his swords and stabbed it through Jones' chest. He then turned towards the debris and attempted to clear it so he could escape. When he turned back around though, Jones had removed the sword from his body. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless man, Zoro." He then dropped it on the floor. "Hm. It is a nice sword..." Realising there was still work to be done, Zoro tried to crosscut at Jones' throat, but the Dutchman took a simple lean back to avoid it. Jones kicked out at Zoro again, but the young pirate wasn't having any of it and slashed at the leg. He then slashed both blades across Jones' stomach. Jones looked down at the two swords before roaring out in Zoro's face. The colour drained from Zoro's face as he took a lengthy step back. He then tried another stab, but this was countered and parried by Jones. Jones then kicked Zoro in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat before throwing him through the debris. Zoro tumbled on the outside, bouncing on the slippery deck, but recovering as Jones bundled through the door. They clashed weapons again, and Zoro made a slash for Jones' face, separating a tentacle from his body. Jones roared in pain, and Zoro drove a boot into the Scot's chest. Jones toppled over, but he was able to recover, throwing himself towards Zoro. Their blades clattered against each other and Zoro began pressing some more, tagging Jones on the shoulder and once again across the chest. But Davy Jones wasn't going away to such attacks, and he cut across the arm of Zoro, creating a large, gaping wound. Zoro slammed into Jones with both swords but rather than meet Jones' own sword, Zoro's blades were trapped in the massive pincer. Jones applied a vice like grip and snapped both swords. Zoro looked at the damage. "Oh..." he realised, throwing a punch, which caught Jones in the face. Zoro then kicked Jones' sword from his grip and swept at Jones' leg. Jones went for a roundhouse kick, which Zoro blocked, and he threw Jones off balance. Clinging onto the side of the Flying Dutchman, Jones lifted himself as Zoro grabbed him by the neck. It was the beginning of the end, but not for Davy Jones. Tentacles began crawling up Zoro's arms and surrounding his face. He squirmed as the tentacles coiled around his head, covering his eyes, nose and mouth. Jones kept wrapping around Zoro's head, until a squelchy snap could be heard, as Zoro's head popped off his body. "To the depths with him!" Jones ordered as two of his men dumped Zoro's body into the sea, where it was engulfed by the raging whirlpools. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Davy Jones! Category:Peep4Life Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Sword Duel Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Pirate themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:One Piece vs Pirates of The Caribbean